Trinity
by one-winged-icarus
Summary: They are called Enma's Trinity. The QB with deadly accuracy, the WR who can catch anything and the fastest RB in the world. Four: Anezaki Mamori was supposed to be a big sister to a baby girl. - UnsuixKarin, ManyxFem!Monta, ManyxFem!Sena
1. Decisions

**Title: Trinity**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Genderbender, Fem!Sena, Fem!Monta**

**Pairings: **Unsui x Karin, Many x Fem!Sena, Many x Fem!Monta

**Summary: **They are called Enma's Trinity. The QB with deadly accuracy, the WR who can catch anything and the fastest RB in the world. Inspired by Limerence by hadaka

**Decisions**

_Koizumi Karin decided to go to Enma. She doesn't know what she's signing herself into. _

_Welcome to Hell, Koizumi-san!_

* * *

_**"Everything tells me that I am about to make a wrong decision, but making mistakes is just part of life. What does the world want of me? Does it want me to take no risks, to go back to where I came from because I didn't have the courage to say "yes" to life?" ― Paulo Coelho, Eleven Minutes**_

* * *

Koizumi Karin decided to take Enma University's scholarship offer after receiving a group e-mail from Deimon's Taki Suzuna. The mail itself was simple. The petite cheerleader had excitedly announced to everyone in her address book (which equals to everyone in the Japanese High School and Collegiate Amefuto World) that her two BFFs would be returning to Japan after studying in America since the third term of their second year.

(After the second World Youth Cup, the two had been invited by the Sports Director of Notre Dame High School and since they can't really play in Deimon in their third year, they accepted. And the two of them **created **a storm in America. Yamato and Taka had followed their progress religiously and every time Notre Dame would win due to another magnificent catch from Raimon or a time/dimension smashing run made by Kobayakawa or a mixture of the two, Karin would see the clenching of fists and teeth and the two would train-and trash- basically everyone in the Alexander's second string and down)

The news created racket in the Collegiate Japanese Amefuto World. Karin could still remember the way Yamato laughed and how Taka smiled. Everyone thought that they would stay in American and study at Notre Dame University (rumors have it that the Sports' Director had **begged **for them to come to the esteemed institution). But it seems like Raimon and Kobayakawa still have something to prove in Japan.

After receiving that mail, Karin could think only of playing alongside the two despite promising her parents that she would quit American Football once she entered college. (She was just a first year then and the only reason she played football was because she have no courage to skip practice or quit. That was then. Now-). Karin found herself looking at Enma's letter and dialing the number of the sport's supervisor.

Her father refused to talk to her for a month and her mother tearfully begged her to reconsider once she told them of her decision. The Karin of three years ago would've caved in. She would've enrolled in Saikyodai despite not having a scholarship because most of the people she knew will go there and her parents can shoulder the fees anyway. But she is no longer Koizumi Karin, the artist and pianist who was raised by traditional parents and was too afraid to speak about what she really wants. She is now Koizumi Karin, the Amefuto player, one of the most talented QB in the country, and still brimming with potential. And she had done the first step; she decided to follow what her heart yearned for. Because inside her timid personality, is the heart of a warrior, of an Amefuto player who thirst for victory.

And staring straight to her parents, her voice clear and unwavering, she said "I want to play American Football. Please allow me to play American Football!",

Her stern, authoritarian father asked "Are you sure, Karin?"

With no stutter whatsoever, she replied "Yes, Otou-san. I can't think of anything else but playing and becoming the best in Japan-no- the whole world", Karin didn't know what her parents saw in her face but her mother gasped. Her father's lips quirked and he stood up. When his back was turned to her and her mother, he said "You-You really are my daughter",

That was really the first time her father had listened to her and acknowledged her. At that moment, she felt so happy that she felt her heart would burst. She stood ip and bowed deeply to the man who believed in her and supported her decision.

After that event, she called Suzuna-chan.

She, with pink cheeks, asked if Suzuna-chan would help her find an apartment near Enma.

"Eh? I thought Karin-rin will go to Saikyodai with Yama-kun and Ta-kun!" Suzuna said, her voice seemed surprised in the phone. _**Yama-kun and Ta-kun?**_

"I-When I heard that Kobayakawa-san and Raimon-san will be studying in Enma, I suddenly wanted to...well…Enma had offered me a sports scholarship and a monthly allowance. It seems to be a waste to reject it and…well…", Karin said shyly. She's acquainted with the Devilbat head cheerleader but they're not really **that **close and she's already asking a large favor. "I'm really sorry for the inconvenience…", she said quietly.

Karin heard a giggle from the other side of the line. "Yaa, Karin-rin is so formal and shy. It kinda reminds of Senyan". _**Senyan? **_"Karin-rin don't apologize. The truth is me and Senyan and Monmon are searching for another roommate. You-nii had helped us find this big but cheap apartment and it can totally fit a fourth roommate. We can go this weekend to check it out",

Karin decided that Suzuna is a really _**really**_ brave girl. To address _**Hiruma Yoichi **_as You-nii. Or just plain suicidal. Most probably the former since she survived high school. Maybe Karin could learn that kind of courage from Suzuna since Hiruma Yoichi, the starting QB of Saikyodai Wizards, still scares her to death.

* * *

_**"You must make a decision that you are going to move on. It wont happen automatically. You will have to rise up and say, 'I don't care how hard this is, I don't care how disappointed I am, I'm not going to let this get the best of me. I'm moving on with my life." **_  
_**― Joel Osteen, Your Best Life Now: 7 Steps to Living at Your Full Potential**_


	2. Homecoming

**Title: Trinity**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Genderbender, Fem!Sena, Fem!Monta**

**Pairings: **Unsui x Karin, Many x Fem!Sena, Many x Fem!Monta

**Summary: **They are called Enma's Trinity. The QB with deadly accuracy, the WR who can catch anything and the fastest RB in the world. Inspired by Limerence by hadaka

**Author's Notes: ****Please! Read and Review. I'm putting my other story, Principessa di Vongola into HIATUS and focusing on this story instead. **

* * *

**Homecoming**

_Sena and Monta returned to Japan._

* * *

_**There is nothing more attractive that confidence**_  
_**Once you see your own beauty**_  
_**So will everyone else**_

_**There is no definition of beauty, but when you can see someone's spirit coming through, something unexplainable, that's beautiful to me. - Liv Tyler**_

* * *

The day of Kobayakawa-san and Raimon-san's arrival was also the release of Enma's Entrance Exam results. Since the test they-Karin, Sena and Monta who have athletic scholarship and Suzuna who have cheerleading scholarship-took was just for formality, instead of going to Enma, Karin joined Suzuna in the Arrival Lobby of Narita International Airport. By that time, Karin had been more comfortable with Suzuna-chan that with her former Teikoku teammates. Karin liked Suzuna's exuberance and unaffected charm. She's the type of person who's never shy and says exactly what she wants to say and along with her cheerful attitude, it is no surprise that Suzuna have gazillion friends. But, Suzuna told her once, that she likes _**Senyan**_, _**Monmon**_ and _**Mamo-ne**_e the best.

Suzuna was regaling her with tales of her brother, the tight end Taki Natsuhiko, who found his calling in ballet and is performing in New York. "Might as well, my idiot brother was always the diva", Suzuna said rolling her eyes and Karin giggled. But they stopped talking when they saw Sena and Monta's plane had arrived in the flight schedule. The two girls craned their necks, trying to search for their friends. But all they could see was couples and families embracing and Japanese businessmen politely bowing to their international counterpart. A trio of stewardess passed them, rolling their suitcase and smiling and bowing politely to Suzuna and Karin. The two college girls were just returning the bow when a high, familiar voice exclaimed "_**Koizumi-san! Suzuna-chan!" **_

Karin turned her head to the source of the exclamation when she noticed that people were parting. All were staring at the two women walking with easy grace to Karin and Suzuna's direction. Karin was staring with her mouth slightly open. It was really rude to stare like that but she can't help it! '_**Are those women real?' **_Karin thought. She was about to say _**'Excuse me?' **_when her companion said in an I-can't-believe-what-I'm-seeing voice _**"Senyan? Monmon?"**_

The two arrivals stopped three feet in front of Suzuna and Karin. The two were carrying a small hand-carry bag and were rolling large suitcase; one in pink and strawberry prints, the other in light beige and banana prints. The smaller of the two women smiled brightly while the taller darker women scowled. "I told you to quit making nicknames out of my nickname". But she smiled, a little dotingly, and added "But since it's been so long since I last saw you, I'll forgive you", Suzuna seemed to have recovered from her shock and hugged-jumped- the two arrivals.

"Senyan! Monmon! I _**missed **_you so much~", Suzuna cried, suffocating her friends.

"Ow-Suzuna. Let go!", Raimon Takara complained. The former Deimon head cheerleader giggled and released the two. Sena grasped Suzuna's hands and smiled "We missed you too, Suzu-chan",

"Ah, Koizumi-san is here too! Konichiwa, Koizumi-san. I hope you are well?", Kobayakawa Sena said her hands clasped in front of her and doing a perfect bow, complete with the falling of her glossy hair. She have the kind of hair that women are spending _**millions**_ in order to have.

"I-", Karin flushed when Sena's eyes stared directly to her. "I'm well, Kobayakawa-san. Thank you for asking".

Is this the girl that stared at the ground when someone talks to her? Is this the girl who can't form three words without stuttering? Since when did she have those clear, penetrating eyes?

"Still polite as ever. And I thought that America would made you a little bit…informal", Monta said shaking her head. "Ossu, Koizumi", the wide receiver said raising her hand. That full down turning lips quirked on the left side and she had the kind of lips that could successfully launch a lipstick campaign.

"Monta-chan is just too informal, ne Koizumi-san?" Sena smiled at her.

"Uhm, it's not really a problem. And please call me Karin. After all, we'll be teammates now", the quarterback said. She couldn't help but be self-conscious because _**everyone was still looking at them! **_But her would-be roommates either didn't notice the attention or were too used to it. Karin could actually hear a little girl asking her mother "Kaa-chan, are they models?", and her mother replying "I don't know, dear, but they certainly looks like one". The young mother was looking at the two women with an expression of fascination.

"Okay, Karin-chan. Then please call me Sena too", Can a person change this much in just a year and a half? The stutter was gone and when she speaks, she looks at you straight in the eye.

"Shall we go now, Karin?", Monta said. It seems that when Karin permitted Sena to call her by her given name, Monta interpreted that the same would be allowed to her. Karin didn't really mind because she's too busy connecting the small, monkey-ish, tomboy who defeated Honjo Taka and this-_**this**_- woman in front of her.

"G-go?", She could hear Sena telling Suzuna about the time when they watched Taki's performance just two days before their flight.

"To the apartment first, then to Enma. I want to see _**everyone**_", the wide receiver said, her full downturning lips were slightly twitching. Monta's hands were clenched into fists and shaking. She had the expression of a kid about to enter Disneyworld for the first time. Karin could practically see her excitement.

Karin nodded her head and as they walked, she noted the easy grace in which Sena and Monta moves. Their backs straight. Their shoulders square. Their jaw proportional to the floor. The way they walked as though they are well-aware of how _**strong**_ they are. And the way their eyes blaze and look at the future. As though they couldn't _**wait **_to test their strength against their rivals.

Karin took a deep breath and straightened her back. _**These are my comrades, my teammates. These strong, passionate and gorgeous women are my teammates. I want to walk the same path that they are walking now.**_

* * *

_**"No matter who you are, no matter what you did, no matter where you've come from, you can always change, become a better version of yourself." -Madonna**_

* * *

_**Sneak Peak**_

_**Chapter Three: Onna**_

_**For Kongo Agon, she is always THE woman**_


	3. ONNA

**Title: Trinity**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Genderbender, Fem!Sena, Fem!Monta**

**Pairings:**Unsui x Karin, Many x Fem!Sena, Many x Fem!Monta

**Summary:**They are called Enma's Trinity. The QB with deadly accuracy, the WR who can catch anything and the fastest RB in the world. Inspired by Limerence by Hadaka

**Author's Notes: **So this is actually inspired by _**Irene Adler**_ of Adventures of Sherlock Holmes: Scandal in Bohemia. Read it! It's a classic.

* * *

**ONNA**

**For Kongo Agon, she is always THE woman.**

* * *

_**To Sherlock Holmes she is always **__**the**__** woman. I have seldom heard him mention her under any other name. In his eyes she eclipses and predominates the whole of her sex. It was not that he felt any emotion akin to love for Irene Adler…He never spoke of the softer passions, save with a gibe and a sneer…And yet there was but one woman to him, and that woman was the late Irene Adler, of dubious and questionable memory.**_

– _**Arthur Conan Doyle, "Adventures of Sherlock Holmes: Scandal in Bohemia"**_

* * *

For Kongo Agon, she is always THE woman. Seldom do they hear him refer to Kobayakawa Sena as anything but 'that woman'. And if he ever calls her under a different name, the word woman would always accompany. It would be 'that shitty woman' when Eyeshield 21 performs another out-of-this-world run and it would be 'that trashy woman' if she jumped amidst the scrimmage to score another point at the last second seemingly unaware of the danger of this stunt. For Kongo Agon, Kobayakawa Sena surpasses and reigns over every woman in this planet.

It is true that he acknowledges the opposite sex. (It's hard not to when you wake up every day beside one). Actually, Kongo Agon loves women. (Maybe too much). He loves how soft and squishy and fragrant they are. He can't imagine a life like his celibate older brother. He likes his women too much but that doesn't mean that he wouldn't dump them if he got bored. (There's actually a two long list of girls in his address book under the heading of 'Bitches' and another one 'Sluts'. Bitches are for girls who needs a week or two in order to tap. Sluts are for the easy ones. He's Kongo Agon so his phonebook should be organized. He's a genius, after all) Women are great but not irreplaceable. There are millions of beautiful women in the world, like the thousand flavors of ice cream to satisfy any discriminating taste.

He remembers the name of every beautiful girl he had and talks to them in a soft, soothing voice. The plain ones, he ignored and he never bothers to know their name. But there's one homely girl with no T&A despite being in high school that he couldn't ignore. He would always _**always**_ remember Kobayakawa Sena. After all, she is the first player who defeated him and shoved his face to the turf. He would always remember Eyeshield 21 as the woman-_**only woman**_- who fought him head-on as her knees depreciates. That kind of courage and skill is not only admirable but unforgettable.

It's not that Kongo Agon loves Sena. (Or so he would like to think or maybe not yet). But deep inside him, he respects and recognizes her strength, will and speed as an American Football player. Well, really _**really**_ deep inside. A woman had always been a source of inspiration for men; Beatrice for Dante, Mona Lisa for Da Vinci, Josephine for Bonaparte. So if Kongo Agon would have a muse, it would be _**her**_. Or who Kongo Agon calls 'the woman'. His teammates in Shinryuji witnessed the change in Agon's training regimen and personality after he had been defeated by Kobayakawa Sena. The Pre-Sena Agon had never joined their practice, the Post-Sena Agon trains harder and longer than his older brother.

By the time of the Spring Tournament, Agon was faster and stronger than ever before. But Sena had not been complacent and she faced the monster-like, newly improved Kongo Agon head on. She lost, at the beginning, of course, but once she found her momentum, she was able to defeat the once-in-a-century genius once again and scored a touchdown. But at the end of the day, Shinryuji won though only by two points. And, Agon couldn't rub it on her face because Sena had passed him four times. Deimon, at that time, had a rookie quarterback who used to play baseball as a pitcher in middle school and although, Suzuki Toshizo was a canny rookie, he was still grasping and groping through the American Football world. The lack of kicker had also hurt their chances as well as the disappearance of Kurita as a powerhouse in the line. Shinryuji emerged as champions of the Spring Tournament when they defeated Ojo White Knights.

But Deimon didn't have those kinds of setbacks in the Autumn Tournament. Hiruma-the acting coach- had brought them somewhere in America and when Deimon came back, they are stronger than ever. They had a new kicker, a tall, pale sickly looking boy named Honda Souji and the Deimon's line was polished and their teamwork was so perfect that they worked like an well-oiled machine. So, it was Deimon who won the Autumn Tournament and went to Christmas Bowl and defeated the Teikoku for the second time. Sena and Monta had proven themselves as the greatest runner and receiver in Japan, holding on to their title for their second year in Amefuto.

But, mysteriously, they didn't join Japan in their second crusade to get the World Youth Cup. The two received a full scholarship in Notre Dame High School and flew just a week after the Christmas Bowl. Their lack of presence had hurt their chances but the proud men of Japan didn't want to admit that they are depending to _**girls. **_Incredibly powerful Amefuto players but still _**girls. **_They respected the two Devilbat's abilities but they want to prove to the world that even without Sena and Monta's legendary abilities, they can still conquer America. The only consolation was the two didn't fight against them. Although without the presence of the two girls in the Japan's roster, Japan had lost against America.

Of course, they heard news about the success of the two and how they trained with the Notre Dame's college line-up because the coach of the high school felt that the training of high school were no longer sufficient. They also read newspapers and online articles about them. America actually called them '_**The Two Madonna of Notre Dame'**_. But strangely, the only pictures they had were shots of the two in their uniforms and helmet (Sena with her eyeshield trademark).

(The first time Agon saw an article about _**her**_,he threw the Sports Illustrated magazine and took another extra hour that day in the weights room)

When Agon entered Saikyodai or Monster U, as the other collegiate team calls it, his teammates immediately recognized his obsession with the small runningback. It had taken five seconds for them to figure out that when he refers to Kobayakawa Sena, it was always 'that woman'. Saikyodai's line-up were not stupid, they straight away knew that if there's one woman who Kongo Agon respects, it would be Sena. His hatred for her borders to an almost maniacal obsession.

(Hiruma used this fact against the dreadlocked linebacker. Because if the demon would casually say that that fucking shrimp had once again performed the winning touchdown against Stanford High School or Southern California High School, Agon would attend the practice one month straight without absent and work twice the normal training menu. And with Agon in practice, they can go over their tactics and develop their synchronization as a team. )

That information doesn't really endear him with Yamato Takeru when the amber eyed running back comprehended that maybe that obsession against Sena didn't just sprung from old fashioned rivalry but from another primordial instinct much, _**much **_deeper that competition. Yamato recognized it immediately because he felt it too for Sena. For three years, Yamato worked his best so that he could stand by Kobayakawa Sena's side as an equal but every step he made, Sena would do two. It wouldn't do if he can't be at her side, only a strong powerful man can do that. It wouldn't do if Yamato continually lost against Sena because what he wanted was to be better than her. He decided that until the day when he could be stronger than her and be a man who could support and protect her, then he would not confess anything. Yamato knew that Agon's dedication to succeed and defeat the running back was tainted by these feelings. It is the pride of a man who wanted _**something **_from a woman who they acknowledge as _**perhaps **_better than them. The only way for them is to defeat her so that they may prove to themselves and to others that they are worthy of her.

(Yamato actually realized that fact when he heard Agon call her _**that woman**_. Agon said her name like a boyfriend who had found out that his previous girlfriend is now seeing another man. Angry. Jealous. And still have feelings that he didn't want to admit.)

Agon was frustrated beyond belief that he was continually defeated by Kobayakawa Sena. He can't accept the fact that a girl who looks like a strong wind would blow her to Oz repeatedly kicks his ass. In a way, this can be called an inspiration because Agon did become a better American Footballer (not person) because of _**her. **_

And the game is just beginning. Not even on its half time.

Sena and Monta will come back from America. Nobody really expected them to come back to Japan. But they did. And there would be another chance to have a match against her. Agon wanted to kick her ugly ass as soon as possible that when he first heard the news from Anezaki, he left four members of Saikyodai Wizards with missing teeth.

There are very few men that Kongo Agon acknowledges and respects. Ikkyu. Yamato. Taka. Shin. All superhumans in their own rights. It is incredibly hard to get it from a man who had been a born prodigy and whose hedonism was known throughout the Kanto Region and beyond.

But there is just one woman to him. She is Kobayakawa Sena, also known as Eyeshield 21. And when he speaks of her, it is always under the honorable title of _**the**_ _**woman**_.

* * *

_**He used to make merry over the cleverness of women, but I have not heard him do it of late. And when he speaks of Irene Adler, or when he refers to her photograph, it is always under the honorable title of the woman.**_

– _**Arthur Conan Doyle, "Adventures of Sherlock Holmes: Scandal in Bohemia"**_

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**SNEAK PEAK**_

_**ANEZAKI MAMORI WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A BIG SISTER**_


	4. ANE

**Title: **Ane

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Fem!Sena, Fem!Monta, a little OOC

**Pairings:** Hiruma x Mamori, Unsui x Karin, ManyxFem!Sena, ManyxFem!Monta

**Summary:** #4 of Trinity Chronicles. Anezaki Mamori was supposed to be a big sister to a baby girl.

**Author's Notes: **So this is the fourth installment of Trinity. I hope everyone would like it. BUt _**PLEASE! REVIEW. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT EVERYONE'S THINKING. SO EVEN IF IT'S NICE. I LIKE YOUR STORY. IS A GREAT CHEER-UP FOR ME.**_AGAIN! REVIEW!

* * *

**Ane**

**Sister**

* * *

_**An older sister is a friend and defender - a listener, conspirator, a counsellor and a sharer of delights. And sorrows too. – Pam Brown**_

* * *

Anezaki Mamori was supposed to be a big sister to a baby girl. She was five when her mother became pregnant and Mamori took her role as an _**onee-chan **_to the heart. She studied (she was –and still is-an intelligent girl) how to change diapers and how to hold a baby properly. She knew exactly the right temperature of milk and knew which parts of the baby should be covered-the feet, the head and the hands because babies are very delicate things. She had always been a motherly, caring girl and having a little sister who she could pamper and dote on was a dream come true. She was very excited and happy because, as everyone knows, a sister is a half of who you are; someone who you could share your toys and joys and sorrows. And every time the memory of how silly she was at that time entered her mind, she couldn't help but smile at herself. She used to tell everyone she met and knew that she'll be the best older sister in the world!

And then… there was no baby at all.

At that time, Mamori didn't understand the medical terms the doctor was telling her pale father who held her hand so tightly that it almost hurt. They were in the hospital and the doctor with sad eyes told Mamori's father that there's no baby and there will no longer be babies. Mamori would never be a big sister. Never ever. That was the only thing the tear-faced Mamori knew but it was enough to make her cry. The three months after that was a strange time in the Anezaki house. Although everything went as usual for the Anezakis, Anezaki Mami still cooks breakfast, her father always kissed her mother before leaving the house and Mamori was always given a work of art bento but there was no longer any life in her mother. It was as though she was a robot programmed to do everything perfectly. Mamori used to cry every night in her bed at how cold their house had became.

Then, something snapped, Mami suddenly declared that she'll be opening free cooking lessons for the neighborhood housewives. Mami used to be a really famous chef before marrying her father and retiring. Her father looked at her mother in surprise and smiled. Mami returned the smile tearfully at her husband as though saying _**I'm back and I'm sorry for worrying you**_. Her father was always the traditional Japanese man who rarely expressed his love in words but his eyes were always tells what his voice do not. It was at that exact moment that Mamori learned about love. Love is not what you say. It is easy to say I love you but it is harder to do communicate it in action. Her mother and father looked at their eyes and knew what the others wanted to say. _**No words are needed between the two of them.**_

(Actually, it was really vital for Mamori to have learned this kind of deep love because that is exactly what her relationship with her future boyfriend will be. No sweet words. No red roses and chocolates and teddy bears. Most of the time her boyfriend would call her _**fucking manager**_. But Mamori understands Hiruma Yoichi. She understands how much his boyfriend cares for his friends and how much he dedicates and pushes himself in achieving his dreams. And that's what she liked about him. And Mamori knows that Hiruma understands her too. And despite not having cute pet names with each other and no red roses and chocolates, there's those time when they would work late and Hiruma would disappear and come back later with a box of creampuffs. Hiruma shows his affections not through words but by actions. It's just the kind of man he is. And Mamori always _**always **_prefers creampuffs over flowers and chocolates. And she kind of enjoys their verbal smackdowns more than the exchange of cute, cuddly petnames.)

Teaching cooking was good for Anezaki Mami. Not only she found a way to distract herself from the newly furbished nursery filled with toys and baby clothes that would never be worn or played with, but she also met Kobayakawa Mihae. And through Mihae, Mamori met Kobayakawa Sena. It can be said 'love-at-first-sight'. Mamori instantly loved the small, timid and adorable Kobayakawa Sena. Mamori doted on Sena. She tried her best to become a good older sister to the cute, pink-cheeked four-year old. For Mamori, no one is cuter than her little sister and she couldn't help but be incredibly protective of the brown eyed chibi. Because Sena is so adorable and kind and sweet, she was always prone to bullies so Mamori tried her best to protect her from those awful boys who kept pinching Sena and stealing Sena's things in their elementary years.

(Mamori was naïve enough to not consider that that was the way of boys to have Sena's attention).

But because Mamori is a year older, she can't really do much in the classroom where Sena was constantly tormented. Then there came, Kaitani Riku. Riku was a strong confident boy who showed the promise of a great man in the future. Since Riku and Sena were classmates, he could protect Sena-chan better. Mamori trusted Ri-kun because he was incredibly capable of protecting Sena in her place. And although, the two had 'secret training' -where it would always end with Ri-kun carrying Sena piggy-back style- she knew that Ri-kun would always take care of Sena.

Moreover, the two looked absolutely adorable together. And if Mamori would approve of any boy who can marry her little Sena-chan, it would be Ri-kun. Mamori was 98% sure that the two would fall in love in their high school days and marry after finishing college.

(Mamori actually taught Sena how to cook, bake and basically become a perfect wife for Ri-kun's benefit. Sena turned out to be a natural that she could outdo Mamori in womanly skills and by the end of her junior high, Sena had no dream but to become a great housewife who can take care of her husband and children in the future. Maybe that's why Mamori is so compatible with Hiruma, they're both expert at brainwashing.)

But suddenly, Ri-kun moved away so Sena-chan was left to fend for herself again. Mamori, of course, tried her best but Sena refused to tell her anything. It got worse in their junior high. They were in different schools. Mamori cursed her lack of foresight in enrolling in an all girls middle school with high standards and incredibly difficult entrance exam. Sena have many good points, academic excellence is not one of them. So Sena failed to get into Sakura All Girls Middle School and had to study in a public middle school.

Sena had always been a gentle girl who dislikes troubling anyone with her own problems. She had always told Mamori that she's fine and no one's bullying her and making her run errands. And Mamori couldn't really do anything so she decided that she'll go to a small, private high school where Sena could enter easily. It was an added bonus that Mamori's best friends wanted to go to Deimon too.

And the rest, as they say, is history.

(Mamori could say that meeting Sena was the luckiest and most blessed thing that happened in her life because if she had never met Sena she would never have met Monta-chan, Suzuna-chan and the Deimon American Football Club.)

* * *

Fourteen years after meeting Sena, there she was. Holding on the bar for her dear life because her boyfriend was intent on breaking every traffic rules in Japan. After a year and a half, she'll finally see Sena and Monta. So many things have changed. Sena-chan is no longer Sena the gopher or Sena the crybaby. She's now Kobayakawa Sena, Eyeshield 21, the greatest runner in this era. But inside, Mamori knew that she's still the sweet, caring and kind girl she met when she was five.

When they finally parked with no casualties but a few terrified-traumatized- by-standers, she sat with her team, the Saikyodai Wizards. The sophomores greeted her politely and she smiled at the freshmen. It seems that everyone was there even Kongo Agon. The _**Takekura Babels**_, the _**Ojo Silver Knights**_, _**Shuuhei Doctors **_and basically everyone in the collegiate Amefuto world. The side line was crowded with media who were eagerly waiting for the stars of the show; the homecoming of the two players who made waves in America. It was perhaps Sena's declaration of independence when she announced that she and her best friend would go to Enma. Mamori knew that Saikyo's sports director actually begged the two to enroll in Saikyodai, all expenses paid including rent and monthly allowance.

Mizumachi was enthusiastically making a live broadcast and Mamori breathed with relief because it seems that Ri-kun would be studying in Enma too. Good! Someone could watch over Sena and Monta and Suzuna in her place.

"It seems that the fucking chibi and the fucking monkey will be late. Their flight was delayed but they'll be coming before the half-time begins", Hiruma said looking at his phone.

Mamori also opened hers and saw Suzuna-chan's message. It seems that Kurita had received the message too as he told Unsui the news. Unsui nodded and decided that they could trash the Koigahama Cupids without Sena and Monta.

And they really _**did. **_Trash the Koigahama Cupids. Kurita had become faster and his benchmark seemed to have improved. Mamori winced as he obliterated the Cupids line and she could Gaou's laugh from the opposite bench. Mizumachi was incredible, his techniques had improved and it could be seen as he sacked the Cupids quarterback. Ri-kun had finally achieved the speed of light, Mamori realized, as he stole the ball and run to the end line securing a touchdown for Enma. It was followed by Sasaki Koutaro's beautifully precise kick. Unsui-san's vision was wide and careful as usual as he considered the Cupids defense. It became apparent that Enma would be a hell lot stronger this year. Mamori could hear Hiruma cackling madly by her side.

And that conclusion was before they've seen Monta and Sena which they just knew would be a whole new level of monsters after their time in America. It was exactly five seconds after the half-time when Yamato saw a familiar shade of blonde hair.

"Karin?", the amber eyes brunette said, his tone surprised as they saw Teikoku's former quarterback walked to Enma's bench. Karin was wearing a black blazer over a white buttoned down blouse with matching black skirt. A white fluffy scarf encircled her neck and white knee socks covered her calf.

"What is she doing here", Achilles remarked.

Everyone was quiet as the Amefuto players of different colleges eavesdropped to Koizumi Karin who bowed politely to Kongo Unsui. Even the media was stunned at the sudden appearance of the blonde quarterback who they thought had resigned from the football world.

"Uhmm… Konichiwa Kongo-buchou. I'm Koizumi Karin, position quarterback. Starting today, I will be a part of Enma Phoenix. Please look after me", she said. They couldn't see her expression as she was still on a deep 90 degree bow.

The field exploded into murmurs. Koizumi Karin? In Enma?

"How come Karin didn't tell us?", Yamato Takeru asked his bestfriend, Honjo Taka. The receiver was quiet with a half-confused, half-considering look as he stared at their former teammate.

"If Karin would've wanted to play, she could've joined us!", Achilles complained. It is not a secret that he harbored soft feelings for the quarterback.

"Maybe it is Koizumi-san's declaration of independence too", Mamori said smiling to them.

"Declaration of Independence?", Heracles asked.

"That she wishes to stand at her own feet and maybe, well, defeat us", Mamori replied.

"But she never really liked American Football!", Achilles exclaimed a little worried as he glanced at Enma's bench where Unsui inclined his head in response to Karin's polite greeting.

"Maybe she had learned to love it now", Mamori remarked.

Everyone was still talking. The media was in a buzz as the reporters called their editors about this news.

"Uwah! So this is Enma!",

"Everyone is here!",

"Look, look, Monta-chan! There's Musashi-san and Shin-san and Hiruma-san!",

It was those voices that quieted the field once again. They were familiar with them. The soft soprano voice of Kobayakawa Sena and the low, alto voice of Raimon Taro. But those young women couldn't be the two. Those women looked like they should've been on fashion magazines and runways. The way they moved showed their confidence in their body and despite the fact that everyone was staring at them, they didn't seem to mind. They looked like someone who knew their own worth and boy, they're not cheap. Their movements couldn't be called sexy but they're effortless and confident. They're movements were not sexy but graceful.

The taller, darker woman was wearing a white tank top-with a flashing red 80 printed in front-under a black fitted leather jacket. Her legs were encased by light blue skinny jeans and the most _**gorgeous**_ black leather platform booties that Mamori would've fought tooth and nail for. On her neck lied an untied dark green knitted scarf with the words Fighting Irish in the end. Beside her was a small, frail looking girl wearing a delicate cream colored dress made of layers of sheer chiffon and lace. The dress ended in the middle of her thighs in ruffles and had a tube bodice that had matching smaller ruffles on the neckline. Her long, _**long**_legs –well long for someone of her height- were covered by white knee socks with lace on the edge. She had the most adorable pink, high-heeled, Mary Janes, Mamori had ever seen. The smaller of the two would've look like the epitome of a girly girl if not for the black varsity jacket with the initials S.K. embroidered on the upper left side of the jacket. The logo of Notre Dame could be seen shining in gold at the back of the jacket with the words _**Fighting Irish**_. She used the jacket to cover her shoulders and arms from the otherwise revealing dress. The two sauntered to the Enma Phoenix bench seemingly ignorant of the ogling eyes of Koigahama Cupids and the bright flashbulbs of the photographers on the sidelines. They stopped in front of Kongo Unsui with Karin.

"_**Ossu, Kongo-buchou**_. Sena and I will be on your care now. Treat us gently, kay?" the taller one said her hand on the end of her rather thick eyebrows, imitating a salute. The smaller one bowed and smiled brightly at the Enma Quarterback. Kongo Unsui blinked; behind him the Enma Phoenix tried to rewire their brain. When the pieces finally connected, everyone gaped, yes, even the players on the bleachers above the Enma's bench.

"Sena-chan? Monta-chan?" Kurita asked cautiously as though he was afraid to find the answer.

"Ah. Kurita-san! I'm glad you're doing well!", Kobayakawa Sena said gently as she recognized the center.

Kobayakawa Sena had grown taller, but she's still on the petite side. Without her platform shoes, she would barely reach Kongo Unsui's shoulder. She had grown her hair to her waist and it's the kind of hair that Japanese Shampoo Companies are trying to create. Straight and Silky. Sena had always cut her hair in traditional Japanese way, with blunt bangs covering her forehead and just above her groomed eyebrows. Her hair was the color of coffee mixed with milk. She no longer looks at the ground when somebody talks or looks at her. Her pimples were gone and her skin, miraculously, was unblemished. And it was _**such**_ a beautiful skin. Milky white with a tinge of roses. It looked soft and dewy to touch. And now that she no longer uses her hair to cover her face, everyone could clearly see her doll-like features. Large, _**Large**_ brown eyes framed by thick, long eyelashes. Tiny, straight nose. Small pink cupid-bow lips. Delicate cheekbones. She looked exactly like a ball-jointed doll. Like a French porcelain doll. The kind of girl who could make any man feel protective of.

"So you're here too, Mizumachi?" Raimon Takara asked casually to the lineman.

Mizumachi blinked and grinned "I heard that you can enter without studying! You look really good, Sena, Monta!", Sena's pink cheeks became a shade darker but she smiled and said "Thank you for your compliment, Mizumachi-kun", Monta, meanwhile, slapped Mizumachi's arm and laughed. Mamori could see Hosokawa Ikkyu blushed at the sound of alto-voice laughter. Because, really, the sound was actually _**very**_ sexy. Raimon Takara had the kind of voice made for a bedroom.

Raimon Takara still talks like a boy, she still addresses herself as _**'Boku'**_, but she can't be called Monkey now. She finally grew taller, her arms and legs catching up to her hands and feet. Her head reached Kongo Unsui's ears. Whereas Sena's features were delicate and doll-like, Monta's were sultry and vivid. _**Flawless golden skin. Sharp cheekbones. Prominent eyebrows. Straight nose. Full, downturned mouth.**_ She had the facial appearance one can mostly see in Bollywood films complete with the _**almond shaped, heavily lashed eyes**_ and _**thick dark, brown hair with large waves**_. The only flaw from her almost-perfect _**Aishawarya Rai**_ beauty is that her ears are rather large.

And if anyone would ask, Sena's best facial feature is her large, doe eyes that spoke and probed many feelings. A man could actually stare at her eyes and got lost in it. Monta's, meanwhile, would be her full, wide, downturning lips. Japanese men wouldn't have really appreciated it since they mostly prefer Sena's kind of delicate beauty but Monta have the kind of exotic beauty that Europeans and Americans totally eat up. Sena had the kind of legs that supermodels would murder or pay millions to have while Monta's shoulders were broader and arms slightly longer. Both have slender bodies, not too much curves and not too much bulk either. The kind of girl you would imagine would be playing tennis or cheerleading.

It is incredibly hard to connect these women to the pimply, shy Sena and the monkey-ish, loud Monta they first met three years ago. Every Amefuto players cursed; some verbally, some mentally. It is one thing to fight girls but to fight _**three**_, seemingly fragile, beautiful girls. Most men, after all, have a _**dog-don't-bite-bitch**_ mindset and three years ago, the two Deimon offensive backs were still underdeveloped and well, plain (not ugly) enough for them to pretend that they are one of the boys.

_**Shit. How the hell do they expect them to fight?**_

That was the general thought of the footballers.

* * *

"_**I love to see a young girl go out and grab the world by the lapels. ' Life's a bitch. You've got to go out and kick ass." Maya Angelou**_

* * *

_**SNEAK PEAK**_

_****__**HATSUKOI**_

_** or **_

_**The three times Sena lost against Mamori. **_

_****_It was Deimon's Second Christmas Bowl when Mamori and Hiruma got together. Before New Year, Monta and Sena flew to America. That _**was**_ no coincidence.


End file.
